


Hey Ringo

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: After going though George's studio, Olivia finds something.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hey Ringo

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2017.

Olivia watched the early morning sunrise, the start of a new day and she was reminded of the many years, she spent sitting in this one place watching the sunrise with George, it had been sixteen years since George had passed away but she thought off him, even when sitting in the morning sun, she thought of him. Taking one last slip of her coffee, Olivia knew there would be no point in going back to bed, and for some reason, today... more then any other day, she was feeling George's presence. There wasn't much to do, so Olivia decided just to go to the home studio, upon entering, Olivia noticed that everything was as it should be, of cause nothing had been out of place since the last time, George had used it and Olivia had made a promise to herself that none of the instruments would be touched, that they would stay as George had left them. Olivia didn't really like coming into the studio, it made her emotional... as she had so many memories of George performing in this studio, whether it by himself, with friends or with Dhani, yet she could close her eyes and hear George singing as if he was sitting right next to her, strumming his guitar. Looking at the many different instruments, Olivia touched a few of the guitars, placing her hands around the neck of the guitar and just imagining George's hands wrapped around the neck and his slender fingers on the chords, she reached the piano and lifted the cover to reveal the keyboard, to her surprise there was a piece of folded up paper, "what's this?..." Olivia picked it up and unfolded the paper, it was obviously an song, at first Olivia thought the song may off been for her, until she noticed the name in the title, the familiar name of George's closest friend, "Ringo" Olivia was shocked, as she could not remember this song at all or George ever talking about it.

Dhani had sat down for breakfast, when Olivia came rushing in, "mum are you alright?..." "you won't believe what I have found... a song your father had written..." Olivia placed the song on the table, Dhani picked it up, his eyes getting wide with surprise, he looked up at Olivia and proceeded to read some of the lyrics, "Hey Ringo, now I want you to know, that without you, my guitar plays far too slow" Dhani placed the lyrics down. "Wow that's incredible, I didn't know dad wrote a song about Ringo, did you?..." "no, I just found this morning in the studio..." Dhani gave Olivia a look of worry, "no, don't be like that... yes I don't like going in there, but today I just felt something pushing me to go in..." "I think dad wanted you to find this..." "it's unreleased song, I think the lyrics are very sweet... the way they rhythm... it seems typical of George to write a song about Ringo... his always admire Ringo..." "what about an audio... maybe dad has a tape somewhere..." "well I'm not sure of that, but it's possible, since the song has been dated back to 1970... I'll have to do some searching but for now... we know what we need to do..." Olivia, spoke, "next week at the function... we're hand these lyrics to Ringo..." Olivia nodded in agreement, "mum, I hope you don't take offense to this..." "why what's wrong?..." "nothing, it's just... being honest some of these lyrics... sounds like dad was writing a love song..." Olivia let out a little sign and smiled, "sweetheart... that doesn't upset me... I have always known that George loved Ringo very... deeply... you know when I met your dad and I was curious about The Beatles and I would ask him all these questions... he would talk mostly of Ringo... how the band wouldn't off been the same without him... how his the best drummer to exist... nothing but high praise and affection..." Dhani smiled and looked down at the lyrics, "it seems there are many different meanings... like dad was praising Ringo's talents and at the same time, how he can't live without Ringo..." Dhani, spoke, "I know it's very sweet but sad at the same time... anyway I'll put this back into it's folder..." Olivia walked up to her bedroom, placing the folder next to her bedside table, "so, this is what you wanted me to find?..." Olivia closed her eyes and just imagined George saying "yes" back to her.

The room was crowded and loud... the sound of wine being poured into glasses as it was a special day for George, "are you okay?..." Barbara, asked, "I'm fine... you know how I get, when there are days like this..." Ringo, replied, "days dedicated to him?..." Barbara folded her arms, "days dedicated to George... his beautiful memory..." Ringo, spoke, just then Dhani had cut in on the couple's conversation, "hey Rings..." the drummer smiled as Dhani brought him in for a hug, Dhani kissed Ringo's cheek and broke the embrace, "how are you, Ringo?..." "I'm doing well, Dhani..." "it's been to long..." Dhani, spoke, "your right, it has been awhile and I'm very sorry..." Ringo, spoke, "you don't need to be sorry, life gets busy, it's just I been missing you..." Dhani, spoke, "hey..." Ringo, spoke, in a comforting tone, "I'm going to be taking a break soon... just from everything... maybe we can jam together... meditate and just hang out..." Ringo, spoke, "maybe you can tell me, more Beatle stories then... since I love those..." Ringo quietly laughed at that, "there is always more to find out..." "interesting you say that, Rich... because that's how my mum has been feeling lately..." Ringo had a puzzled look on his face, "mum, I think it's time we show him, the song..." "song?..." Ringo raised an eyebrow. "Ringo, the most incredible thing happened last week, uh... I don't even know where to begin... but I found this..."Olivia gestured at the paper in her hand, "it's an unreleased song that George wrote for you..." "me..." Ringo pressed an finger against his chest, "would you like me to read some of the lyrics to you?..." Ringo nodded his head, "okay... here goes..." Olivia held the paper closer as she began to read, "my guitar sounds so bare when your drums ain't there..." Ringo, smiled at that, "that's a very nice rhythm... Georgie..." there were a few laughs, among everyone there, "sorry... do continue, Olivia..." "Hey Ringo, there's one thing I've not said, I'll play my guitar with you till, I drop dead..." before there were laughs over the rhythm but they could sense that the emotions in the room had change, despite wearing glasses, Olivia and Dhani could see that Ringo's eyes were misting, "I"m sorry..." Ringo turned to face his wife, Barbara placed her hands on Ringo's face, "I'm not... strong enough..." Ringo looked down at the floor, "hey look at me... don't say that... your sensitivity is your strength, Richard..." the drummer turned around, clearing his throat, "Well G, it's really nice the things, you say. But when you drop, please fall the other way..." Ringo removed his glasses, showing off his misty, tearful blue eyes, Olivia couldn't stop her eyes from going misty too as she wrapped her arms around Ringo and embraced him, "thank you..." Ringo whispered in her ear, "Ringo... your welcome... but I'm confused, how did you know that last lyric?..." "well I knew this song was written in 1970... things weren't good at the time... I did help with this song, but my input was very little... this song is very much George's song..." Ringo, spoke, "his plea to keep the band together..." Barbara, spoke, "maybe..." Ringo, spoke, "or maybe just maybe, George had come to accept that the band was over... but the one that was never over... was you and him..." Olivia, spoke, "world's greatest drummer... me... and in my opinion, George was the world's greatest guitarist..." Olivia smiled and nodded, "well this is yours now, Ringo..." "I still miss him..." Ringo, spoke, "I know... we do too..." Olivia observed how Ringo was looking at the lyrics, "he misses you... and he loves you... and this is your sign that he continues to watch over you..." Olivia, spoke, Ringo placed the song close to his heart, "and I love him..." 

It was late afternoon and as promise, Ringo decided to spend time with Dhani, both happy to catch up, "Ringo, we're still trying to look for that demo..." "I don't want you two worrying about it... if you don't ever find it, then that's okay, I quite like imagining him singing the lyrics in my head... playing his ukulele..." Ringo looked around George's garden, "and we're here... sitting in this garden... this beautiful part of the world, your father created and left behind..." Ringo took a deep breath, "you know whenever you step foot in this garden... there is a feeling... the sun is very warm... the scents of the flowers are a little stronger and the trees are gently blowing in the air..." Dhani, spoke, "yeah I have noticed it... I have felt it... ever since he had passed away... I would come into this garden... George, he is still here..." Dhani smiled and gently pat Ringo on the shoulder, "you coming?..." Dhani, asked, "I'll be in there, soon..." Ringo, replied. The drummer closed his eyes, it was a hot day but there was a lovely cool breeze that was hitting his face, the feeling of the breeze like slender fingers caressing his face, Ringo knew that he wasn't alone, that George was right there with him and despite being apart, George still loves him as Ringo still loves George and that would never change as the years when by.


End file.
